Life After The Military
by killedbyanemu
Summary: They are retired from the military and Roy and Riza are married and have a son. When their home is attacked by a mysterious figure their lives get turned up side down. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Life after the Military

Retired Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting at home in his large over stuffed leather chair staring at his right hand which usually had his traditional white glove on it. Memories of that day came flooding back to him...

"I'm going to enjoy killing the famous Flame Alchemist." Said another unknown lightening alchemist, the mysterious lightening alchemist then unleashed a large lightening attack by Roy's hand. The energy from the attack melted his glove, and the alchemy symbol that was on his glove was now on the back of his hand, he snapped and flames came out of nowhere. He could snap without gloves, some of the material melted into his hand so he could create the spark and the symbol was on the back of his hand to change the oxygen level in the air. Riza all of a sudden jumped in front of him and shot at the lightening alchemist, one shot hit him and slowed him down enough for Roy to snap and fry him.

"Thanks Riza." Roy said getting up

"Your welcome." Said Riza as she went over to Roy "What happened to your hand?"

"I don't know, the attack must have melted my glove but the symbol didn't melt and it is now somehow fused on my hand." Said Roy but what Roy didn't know was it had actually altered some of his DNA.

All of a sudden a little voice snapped him out of it.

"Daddy will you read this story to me?" Asked the 8 year old boy that was standing in front of him, the little boy was holding up a Power Ranger book.

"Sure Michael, what book is it this time?" asked Roy

"Power Rangers, it's really cool." Said Michael as he got up into Roy's lap, Roy started to read but was interrupted by

"Michael why do you go read Power Rangers in your room, mommy needs to talk to daddy ok?" asked Riza as she ruffled the 8 year olds short black hair.

"Ok mommy, dad will you read the book to me later?" asked Michael

"Sure, now please go to your room like mommy asked." Said Roy

"Ok bye." Michael said as he left the room

"He looks like you, you know." Said Riza watching her son go up the stairs

"Really, you think?" asked Roy, Roy then looked at Riza and asked

"So anyway... what is it?"

"oh yes, I got a call from Michael's teacher today during his music class, apparently they were snapping to the music and all of a sudden the person in front of Michael froze and they had to call the fire department to thaw him out, he is ok but... I told Michael it wasn't him so he wouldn't get scared or anything but I am 100 sure it was." Explained Riza

"You mean snap like I use to?" asked Roy, Riza just nodded and sat next to him.

"What are we going to do?" asked Riza

"Let me handle it." Said Roy getting up and going to Michaels room, Roy knocked on the door went in and said

"Michael, can you come into the kitchen with me for a second."

"Ok daddy." Said Michael getting up and following Roy into the kitchen, when they were in the kitchen Roy lit a match and held it in front of his son.

"Now I want you to aim and snap at the fire." Said Roy

"Why?" asked a confused Michael

"Please just do it Michael." Roy asked, Michael did as he was told and a spark came out from in between his thumb and index finger, hit the end of the match, the end of the match just turned into and ice cube.

"Whoa did I do that daddy?" asked a very shocked Michael

"Yes...yes you did." Replied Roy, the thing was alchemy was a withering power no one used it anymore.

"How did I do that?" asked Michael as he look into his dads onyx (politely correct me if I'm wrong) eyes.

"You know, I really don't know, I mean I know it's alchemy but how..." Roy thought back to his encounter with the lightening alchemist "No it couldn't be, could it?" Roy asked himself...

Well did ya like it? DID YA DID YA? Anyway I hope you did and please R+R and if you have and problems with anything I wrote please tell me politely, not by cursing. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Life after the Military

_Roy thought back to his encounter with the lightening alchemist "No it couldn't be, could it?" Roy asked himself..._

Roy sat there for a minuet thinking, one old friend came to his mind who might know something _he just might be able to help_ Roy thought to himself.

"Riza what do you think of calling Full Metal, he might know something about this?" asked Roy as he walked over to Riza.

"About Michael, what do you think is wrong?" asked Riza

"Yes about Michael and I was thinking about the day we fought the lightening alchemist and my glove melted, I wanted to ask him if that could have had anything to do with it." Replied Roy as he sat down next to his wife.

"Interesting, I don't see how but I don't think it would hurt to ask." Said Riza as she gave him a peck on the cheek, Roy then got up and went to go call Ed. Meanwhile...

"Ok he's making a call, that's my cue." Said a mysterious voice, he heard this over the phone line tapping device...

"Hello Fullmetal, this is Mustang."

"Hey Colonel, long time no see."

"Actually I retired, and I need your help."

"YOU'RE RETIRED!"

"Yes, it's not that surprising is it? Anyway I need your help."

"With what?"

"It's my son..."

"YOUR SON?"

"Yes I have a son, now focus I need your help."

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"That's not important."

"Oh come on."  
"If you must know I married Hawkeye."

"YOU MARRIED HAWKEYE?"

"OH FOR GODS SAKE, JUST FOCUS! My son can use alchemy by snapping like I used to, but he doesn't need to use symbols or anything and the effect is freezing not fire or explosions."

"So the effect is the exact opposite of your alchemy, hmmm interesting."

"Could you come down and look at it for me?"

"Sure, where do you live?"

"I live in central by the military HQ, and when is the soonest you could come?"

"Well I could get on a train later today; I could probably be there no later than noon tomorrow."

"Ok great, I really appreciate this Fullmetal."

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Oh how interesting, Mustang's kid can snap and freeze, his kid could be useful." Said the mysterious voice as he turned off the machine he was using to listen to the conversation.

"Michael you need to go to bed its 9:30 and you have school tomorrow." Said Roy and he tried to herd his son into his room.

"But dad I'm not tired." Complained Michael as he tried to escape and get away. Roy just laid him down in his bed and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Michael, see you tomorrow." Said Roy as he turned off the lights.

"Goodnight dad." Said Michael as he rolled on his side and fell asleep. Roy then made his way down the short hall into the family room and sat down by Riza who was reading and turned on the news.

"...and now for the national forecast, over to you Steve." Said the News anchor

"Thanks Gill and for you in central it's gonna be another scorcher tomorrow with highs in the low to mid 90's and..." the news was drowned out by the sound of a large explosion.

"MICHAEL!" Riza and Roy yelled at the same time as they ran to their son's room. Roy kicked down the door and raised his hand in snapping position and Riza already had a gun in each hand aimed at the dark figure in the middle of the dust that was clearing, the first thing Riza looked for was Michael, she saw frightened Michael curled up in his bed...

To Be Continued...

I am sorry this was so short but I thought it was a good stopping point, what will happen next? Who is the dark figure? Is Michael really in his bed? Why am I asking you all these questions? I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and please R+R if you enjoyed it and even if you didn't. again hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Life after the military

_The first thing Riza looked for was Michael, she saw frightened Michael curled up in his bed..._

"Michael...Michael listen to mommy come over here!" Said Riza trying to coax her sun out from under the cover, Michael popped his head out from under the cover and saw his mom with 2 guns aimed at the person who just blew out his bedroom wall and his dad fighting with this person. The figure just punched Roy in the face and he fell back as Michael made his way over to his mom. Riza shot at this figure but he dodged it and sent two small triangular knifes though both her hands.

"GAH." Yelled Riza wincing at the pain.

"MOMMY!" Yelled a very scared Michael, he just stood there paralyzed from fear. The figure made his way over to the petrified Michael. He reached from him but Roy got in between him and his son and snapped, the figure then ran out of the room and away.

"DADDY MOMMIE'S HURT!" Yelled Michael as he ran over to Riza, Roy went over to Riza and took the knifes out of her hands.

"Ahh...Thanks Roy." Said Riza getting up, Roy then ripped some of his shirt and tied it around each of her hands to try and stop the bleeding.

"Who was that?" asked Riza as Roy finished tying the cloth.

"I'm not sure" said Roy turning and hugging his shaking son "Michael it's ok, your mom and I are here." Reassured Roy, Michael just buried his head in Roy's shoulder.

"Here Michael come here" said Riza taking Michael and cuddling him.

"W-who was that?" said Michael calming down and lifting his head.

"We don't know but your father and I will find out and nothing will ever happen to you." Said Riza kissing him on the forehead, Riza carried him into the master bedroom and laid him in the middle of the bed and he fell asleep.

"So... do you have any ideas?" asked Riza as she looked at Roy who was covering a cut he had received when he fell back on the floor.

"None, do you?" replied Roy as he finished putting on the Band-Aid. _The only person I can think of is... _Riza's thoughts were cut of by a gentile hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" asked Roy noticing Riza seemed upset.

"I was thinking about the knifes, they seemed familiar like Maes." Said Riza looking at her hands, Roy bent down and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad your ok, and it can't be Maes, he died a long time ago." Said Roy as he remembered his fallen comrade, tears came to Roy's eyes when he thought about it.

"It's ok Roy, let's go to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning." Said Riza as they changed and went to bed, well Roy just laid there thinking. Roy didn't get much sleep, he laid there thinking about Maes and the guy who attacked them. _He did seem like...No that's ridiculous he was shot and we buried him. There is no way except...GRACIA AND ELISIA. They might have tried a human transmutation and failed._ Roy thought to him self

"Riza wake up I just thought of something, Gracia and Elisia could they have tried a human transmutation?" asked Roy as he looked over Michael at Riza.

"That would make him a homunculus not an alchemist and the guy who attacked us seemed like an Alchemist and Maes was... well is neither." Replied Riza as she looked at Roy as he laid back down and looked up at the ceiling.

"I know but I still cant help but think about it." Said Roy. Then another thought came to him,

_Wrath could do alchemy and was a homunculus... _it was possible but two similar homuncului were almost never born.

Roy didn't know how right his Gracia and Elisia, and Wrath type homunculus theory was...

TBC...

I'm having a hard time with this story and personally think is stinks but i hope you guys like it


End file.
